Almas Alkhamu
by BornWolfgirl
Summary: Agrabah has changed. It's a whole new world and Aladdin has come far from the struggling street rat. He is finally right where he belongs and with the last person anyone thought he'd end up with. There is only one problem standing in their way. A problem they hope to fix tonight if everything goes to plan. Mpreg. See more tags inside. Updated with more details 2/10/2020


A/N: First story posted. Reviews and critiques are more than welcome. Any mistakes are all my own. I wrote this in just a few days and with no one to edit it there are bound to be mistakes that slip through the cracks. I am looking for a beta. There are some wrinkles I want to iron out but I don't want to overdo it.

Update: For those wondering yes this is technically a full story but by popular request, I have adding more to it and refining it. I occasionally go back in to reread and make the adjustments with fresh eyes so what you read a year ago is probably different. I'm contemplating just scrapping the history portion and turning it into a multi-chapter fic... I'm still deciding. Stand by!

Tags: Romance, Angst(slightly), Slash, Toy(briefly), Mpreg, Magic Potion/Spellwork, Top:Jafar/Bottom:Aladdin, Violence(mentioned), Hidden/Revealed Identity, S/M (if you squint and look sideways.  
Warnings: Minor Character Death.

I own naught but the plot.

That being said Enjoy!

Vv..vV

"My Diamond." A low, silky voice came from the shadows behind him. A voice was as familiar as his own, but even now it still had the power to send shivers of awareness tingling down his spine. "There should be no more interruptions tonight, my love. You should drink the tonic."

"Of course, master." Aladdin throws a mocking smirk over his shoulders with a wink, before shooting the whole decanter in one go. The slightly thick liquid is bitter and oddly spicy as it slides slowly down. He grimaces and has to fight not to gag. He dares not waste even a drop of this precious potion.

Suddenly warm, strong hands are snaked around his waist, and he is drawn against a lean but muscled frame. At this point, both are only in loose silken breeches so the sensation of skin on skin contact is heightened wherever contact is made.

"J-Jafar!" Aladdin stutters with a startled gasp before the whispering begins. Dark honeyed words melt over him in a tongue he can't understand but his skin begins to tingle and heatens wherever their flesh meets. Slim clever fingers caress obscure patterns across his flat belly, and as he watches, sparks seem to fly in a myriad of colors that don't interact with the candlelight surrounding them.

For several long moments, the spell continues as Aladdin relaxes into the gentle embrace. He knows from past experience it would continue for several more. He sighs in contentment and lets his mind wander.

Had it really been only five years?

Well, seven if you counted the few years where he was too young and to most (including the man behind him) invisible. He doesn't really count those years though. It was more than a lifetime ago and no longer mattered to this life. They were distant memories now. Memories of a time and place in which he was a different person entirely. Then he had been a young orphan boy of perhaps fourteen struggling just to survive, a Street Rat, with honed thievery skills and a sticky-fingered monkey companion he had named Abu. But in all honesty, as many can claim themselves when looking back on their childhood, he had still been very naive about much of life's realities.

Then, with just one decision, it had all changed. He had met a girl, then later a man, who would change his life forever.

It started with the choice to save a girl.

A girl who turned out to be a princess. Not just any princess either but the only daughter of the sultan. The Princess Jasmine was the sole remaining child of the sultan and his beloved Empress.

Though hid away carefully within the palace, it was widely told she was as beautiful and kind as her late mother. Aladdin found this to be very true when he saved her from a tricky situation and she in return saved him. She took him into her home, and he became her personal servant/companion/best friend behind closed doors. His days were spent entertaining the princess and running odd errands upon her whim. Every once in while she requested more of him though? She longed for more freedom and wished to see more of the world outside the walls of the palace. And she wanted him to help her do that. With no small amount of reluctance, he finally agreed to her hair-brain schemes of escape and it marks the beginning of many illicit adventures into the city in disguise.

It admittedly wasn't easy or the smartest thing he had ever done up to that point but they both enjoyed the freedom with time, and he never objected as he probably should have. It was a job and kept food in his belly and coin in his purse. Their friendship could have easily become more with time if he hadn't eventually met the man.

The man had been the Royal Vizier, Jafar. A tall imposing man that seemed to have everyone under a spell of awe, fear, and respect. Aladdin quickly learned this was closer to the truth than anyone else was aware of. On many occasions, he would witness the towering man utilizing some of the darker arts of magic to coerce someone into doing something that needed to be done quickly and without further issues. It wasn't exactly forbidden in Agrabah to practice magic but highly frowned upon in most circles when it could be used to force something someone truly didn't want or achieve illicit goals. From what Aladdin saw, however, there never seemed to be any harm done by the magical manipulation and often made situations better, especially volatile ones.

They first met over a year after Aladdin moved into the palace. Jafar had just returned from a successful campaign conquering new lands for his sultan and was returning for a well-deserved rest. He was still dusty from the road when Aladdin had rounded a corner without looking and ran right into him. To say the least, it wasn't the best first impression for either.

Aladdin smiles at the memory, closing his eyes and letting the rest of the memories wash over him.

After that, they had simply avoided each other altogether. Not intentionally. Both were simply wrapped up in their own lives and the duties that came with them. After all, he had only been a lowly street rat, turn charity case called Companion. A social position that would rarely put him anywhere near the same social circles as the Vizier. Not that his own duties and curiosity didn't lead him there anyway upon occasion.

Jafar held power and respect surpassed only by the Sultan. Behind closed doors and in hushed whispers, most would agree he did more as a ruler than the kindly but elderly ruler. As the years passed it became clear that the man was steadily growing more and more senile, much to the concern of his family and people. Jafar graciously took on more and more tasks and the Sultan willingly let him. Desiring to relax in his waning years. He took on more simple hobbies and turned his attention to finding his beloved daughter the perfect suiter who would make her as happy as he had been. After all he wasn't getting any younger and she was fast approaching marriageable age.

At first, Aladdin was seen as no threat at all to that power Jafar had gained, but as Jasmine grew closer to said age of marriage there were alarming rumors. Rumors that once she was married, she would take over the reins of leadership from her father with her husband, and then perhaps make Aladdin her new Royal Vizier seeing as he was her closest confidant.

Such a move would instantly throw Jafar into disgrace and allow her to throw him out of the palace. She and he had never gotten along anyway.

It wasn't implausible.

For as long as anyone could remember, Jasmine and Jafar had always been at odds. Jafar was always the one attempting to get the princess to act more her age and station, criticizing improper behavior and pushing for certain traditions to be upheld. Such as not leaving the palace unescorted, behaving as a woman should in certain company, and the ironic one of all that he was pushing hard for, marrying a prince by sixteen. Jasmine fought the restrictions every step of the way though. Making it her mission to ignore or outright defy any orders set forth by Jafar. She was the royal one after all. As for the law on marriage, no amount of protesting the archaic law could change it. Not even her father without the approval and support of the powerful lords in his court. They were too greedy and thirsty to put someone they could control on the thrown. They would rather have a young and mostly empty-headed prince who was from a far off land and no local connections. Or, if they can wait out the deadline, one among their own who was of distant royal blood and favored their ideals. They were well aware of how their princess was and did not want as they saw it ahead stubborn royal female too intelligent to be properly molded and manipulated.

Because Jasmine indeed was highly intelligent for a woman of her time and station. She loved to read and was lucky to enough to be born with the privilege of having tutors who appreciated and encouraged her thirst for knowledge instead of suppressing it. Her father didn't seem to mind either. He was proud of her achievements academically and would sit for hours debating her in varying subjects as he got older. They bonded closely over their shared love of learning. As his only child who reminded him daily of his beloved, he was relieved that she was growing the kind of backbone that would mean she would never be a doormat for any arrogant prince. She would know who she was and what she wanted without having to bow to the whims of others. His kingdom no matter who ruled as sultan would be in good hand he was sure.

Normally, Jasmine knew she could get away with most of her antics. Being a princess meant that she could never be properly punished for any bad behavior she displayed, and admittedly it left her somewhat spoiled and conceited. It was doubly worse due to being her father's only surviving child and heiress. Her father was easily swayed by her apologies and excuses. He had made a valiant attempt to change the law concerning her marriage but could not gain the proper support he needed. So he had no choice but to uphold it. Jafar from his perspective had enough confidence that he would have enough input into the decision that he could encourage a match that favored him. Any spouse chosen would need some sort of local support to maintain control over the land and what better support than an accomplished war general with the support of the army behind him. If he didn't truly care for the present sultan and loyal to the vow he took to protect him, then he would have been tempted to take the throne for himself but he was already powerful in many ways that counted and wielded more freedom than any others in his position. By the sultans choice, he already did most of the ruling duties. He wasn't looking forward to losing that control once more after the wedding but he was patient and would wait to see what happened before making any more moves. He had plans but refused to ruin it all by moving to hasty. At that point he hadn't found the exact location of the cave yet let alone someone to retrieve the treasure within.

Up until that point, Aladdin had been beneath Jafar's notice and if he was noticed at all then he was treated with bland politeness or dismissive neutrality. After the rumors began however concerning Jasmine's intent he was watched with a much more calculating eye. It was the only time Aladdin actually felt weary of the man he harbored a budding but of course secret interest in. He was one of the few who knew even a fraction of what Jafar could do and had no wish for that kind of attention to be bestowed upon him.

During this time, he was called more and more often to talk Jasmine down from her increasing royal tantrums. When dealing with them he would catch himself longing for the simplistic freedom of the street but then just as quickly laugh and shake his head as he recalled the cold lonely night, with empty pockets and even more empty stomachs.

Things once again changed for him though when one day he is called by the Sultan himself to try and end another argument between Jasmin and Jafar that had lasted over an hour.

It wasn't easy but eventually, he succeeded in at least getting both parties to compromise on something for the first time in a long time. Jasmine had stormed away afterward, but Jafar had lingered and expressed his gratitude. It was the first time Jafar ever calls him _Almas Alkhamu_ or "Diamond in the Rough."

It wasn't long after that he was called to the Royal Vizier's personal quarters for the first time.

He had been intrigued, but very nervous about the odd request. Was he about to be cursed or worse?

Aladdin was surprised, but it turned out to be nothing more than an inquiry into acquiring a rare ingredient for a project (A potion for highlighting magical locations on a map) through the underground market. Someone had pointed out that Aladdin may be the best person to help him, seeing as he was a former street rat. Aladdin did, of course, know where to find the rare ingredient but he'd wager every coin in his bag Jafar did as well, and that it had been a test of some sort. Aladdin didn't dare question him, though it took a lot in him not to, his curiosity piqued. He knew his place. He wouldn't pry. He knew it would be dangerous to cross Jafar. Especially with how thing were going between him and the princess right then.

The retrieval of the ingredients in question went smoothly however, and to Aladdin's shock, he was called on again and again for various other small tasks.

It was during this time that the first embers of true attraction sparked and grew in Aladdin. If he was honest with himself, Aladdin could finally admit that he had been intrigued by Jafar from the moment he bumped into him. The man was a question wrapped in an enigma wrapped in a never-ending mystery.

If anyone cared to look deeper into the man's history, they would find very little before becoming the Royal Vizier. His record as a Vizier was highly detailed through multiple sources and, though there was the normal occasional speculation of corruption or accusation of malicious practices, it contained mostly great accomplishments through political and military means. The man was undoubtedly highly intelligent and the loyalty to his kingdom unquestionable.

But none of this information told Aladdin about the man himself and he was determined to learn more.

It turns out Jafar had little defense when it came to Aladdins' special brand of charm and good nature. With time and careful application, Aladdin learned how to read the normally cold stoic man and managed to learn much more about him than anyone else ever thought to.

In those brief moments of privacy, Jafar began to relax and sometimes behaved in ways no one had ever seen before. Aladdin's feeling deepened and though still much too young for anything more to happen at that time, he was beginning to have hope of something more in the future.

Their "relationship" never got farther than that though.

Things started to change as the days got closer to Jasmine's sixteenth birthday. The tantrums increased and he was the only one who could soothe his prickly friend. Their escapes into the city became more frequent and it became harder to convince the girl to return to her duties. It was on one of these excursions that it happened. A fight broke out in the marketplace as a thief sought to escape his punishment, Aladdin and Jasmine were separated, and though he spent several hours trying to find her he was forced to return to the palace without her and relay the devastating news. There was a search but no sign of Jasmine could be found.

The princess never returned, and he was locked away for treason. No one stepped forward to defend him this time. Not even the Royal Vizier. He had thought he had managed to make some impression the man but apparently not. His heart grew heavy and cold. How could so many he considered friends turn their backs on him?

Then the most curious thing happened. With the help of an old man with a secret passage and a strange cave full of wonders beyond anyone's imagination, his life once again was set to change.

Through the miraculous means of a magical lamp with a genie, it only took three wishes for Aladdin to finally gained control of his life in a way he never had before.

His first wish went to find his family if any remained. He was able to find his father who turned out to be the King of Thieves. Making him a prince of sorts, ironically. There was also a half-sister but she wanted nothing more to do with him after meeting him and so he left her alone. She seemed happy and he didn't want to upend her life anymore.

He had no desire to return Agrabah and risk seeing any of the people he once worked with and trusted. He knew most would have been powerless to do anything anyway but there were too many memories everywhere. He felt there was nothing left for him there and he needed a fresh start. So his second wish went into establishing a kingdom with his father as the sultan and his men as his new people, in a land far from the streets of Agrabah and the memories they held.

For a few years, the kingdom prospered. His father and his men settled down and enjoyed the riches they had accumulated. Growing in wealth and denizens, as families were established and honorable work obtained. The Kingdom was small and young, but all were happy. Even Aladdin started to feel himself relax and heal. He was more than ready to move forward with his life and mend his broken heart.

But first, there was the third wish. He kept his promise and set the Gin free. It would be a long time before seeing him again.

All his problems solved... right?

And if it wasn't for the Royal Vizier everything would have been perfect.

Then his little kingdom was attacked and forcibly taken over by Agrabah no less and the Royal Vizier at the lead of the evasion. Looking like death itself from atop a midnight black horse. To Aladdin, he appeared like a nightmare made real. The small kingdom never stood a chance and Jafar's forces made short work of their limited defenses. Destroying everything that had been built and taking its prince for his own personal slave. His father was killed and what remains of their people were wither captured or disappeared back into the mirage of the desert.

It was a shock to say the least and he was still recovering from that loss. His father and himself had grown as close as they could get in such a short time but there had been secrets between the two that would never be revealed now. I was one of the few things Aladdin truly regretted.

Dragged back to Agrabah, it seemed the disguise the Gin placed him under held and none in the palace recognized the former street rat turned prince. Even the sultan treated him with some dignity befitting fallen royalty but it wasn't an easy turn of fates to accept though to be living back in the palace where so many turned their backs on him.

He may be declared the war prize of Jafar but that didn't mean he had to accept it. At first, he was defiant and resistant. Gone was the easy good-natured disposition. In its place a man of sharper wit and lingering woes. It took a long while of gentle reprimands and strict punishment as needed before Aladdin began to grudgingly let go of his hurt and anger at Jafar. Trust wasn't easy to regain but after some time (and a night of passion)... confessions were made and secrets finally revealed. It was a time of first for both of them and forged the first bonds. It wasn't love yet, but he and Jafar finally came to an understanding, and with more time they were able to finally admit that final truth. Once admitted though, true, strong, enduring love then took hold and things could only improve from there.

However, it wasn't the last trial they had to face.

Agrabah was still facing a crisis. Without a legitimate heir to the throne, it's future was uncertain.

The people knew a prince resided within the palace, the conquered Prince Ali. The truth of his true identity was still a secret no one besides he and Jafar need to know. Though prince in disgrace, he was of royal blood supposedly and could thus it was believed that under the right circumstances, such as the backing of the Royal Vizir/Commander of the military, he could claim the thrown if the Sultan decided to just pass it on to him. There were rumors that the nobles of the land thought him malleable enough to be a figurehead while they did as they pleased. If they could get him into place and assure his devotion to them. he was also young enough that he could be married off and of course bare heirs to a throne. It was well known of his relationship with the Royal Vizier. As his conquest, it wasn't unheard of for such things to occur. In a world where it was common for the wealthy to have harems and side lovers, as long as legitimate heirs were sired, most would look away.

As it stood the sultan was too old to father any more children (though he did try), and there was little he could do before there was a coup for his thrown. In the end, he did not fight and he didn't name Prince Ali as his successor but handed his kingdom over to his most trusted friend. In one night, the Royal Vizier, Jafar, became the new Sultan of Agrabah and the most powerful man in the land if not the world. It was indeed everything he had ever dreamed of. But at a price, he didn't expect to cost so much. He managed to hold off those trying to assassinate him and the former sultan as long as he could through magic and might but there were too many and in the end, reinforcement came too late to save his long time friend and mentor. A man who had seen something in him when no one else had and given a chance at a life few of his background could have hoped for.

Aladdin sighed, he knew that it had broken something important in Jafar when he lost the man he saw as family, but with his final act the sultan had made his most important decision and set in motion a new future. It was a decision that had to be done or the entire kingdom could have been lost. The army supported Jafar's claim however and the following resistance to the change was a lot shorter than it could have been otherwise. For indeed many of the higher class sought to test that claim and assert their own rule. Gathering their own forces and hiring mercenaries to assassinate the new sultan.

For a year or so, the kingdom entered a brief period of turmoil and several smaller rebel revolts did pop up. There were nights Jafar returned to the rooms they shared injured after quelling one of these rebellions. His body dripping sweat and blood, rarely his own. Whereupon Aladdin would refuse to let anyone else touch him, let alone nurse him but himself. He was meticulous in his self-appointed task. As powerful as Jafar was magic wise and despite a vast collection of books on healing potions and spells, Aladdin still found himself nursing the stubborn man through infections and shock fevers that wracked him for hours.

After the first skirmish though, he employed his skills as Aladdin and became Jafar's shadow on the streets. Creating diversions and acting as an elusive defense of Jafar's back as he fought battle after battle. It maddened the man to no end but nothing he could say or do would stop the ex-street savy man to stay in the palace protected. He proved his reliability though and in the end, it just proved their united front as they repeatedly demonstrated their strength before the masses. Aladdin, or Prince Ali as the people knew him as, quickly earned the support and respect of the common people as he proved his loyalty to their sultan.

Things did eventually settle though. Agrabah was like a captive animal testing its bounds with its new master. The people had loved their Sultan and feared Jafar to a certain extent, but now he had earned their true respect as a ruler in times of strive.

The rumors began again what the relationship between Jafar and the disgraced prince meant in long terms. Many were quite violent in their protest of this possibility. A union of that sort had been done before and technically the sultan could take any lover into his haram as he so chose. There were no real laws against it. Therefore there were more than one assassination attempt in order to end it. If Aladdin had been anyone else he would have perished with the first once attempt. Jafar didn't even know about that one until well after the fact and after that, he surrounded Aladdin with as many spells and safeguards as he could find. For a long time, it felt like Aladdin was constantly surrounded by static. It was annoying at first but now he hardly noticed. Some of the spell work was etched into his very skin.

Needless to say, the second attempt was the last and the message was clear. The nobles finally accepted their new master and whatever plaything he decided to toy with, but then Jafar did something that shocked the whole world. Aladdin was shocked even til this day.

They had escaped the palace for the night on the magic carpet to visit the familiar oasis where he had become Prince Ali. Aladdin had brought Jafar many times in the past and it was considered their own secret. Even after so long the remnant magic of the Gin still supported the hidden gem in the middle of the desert. It was a beautiful clear night, and after an intimate evening of food, wine, and other indulgences, Jafar had pulled the so-called prince Ali into the cool clear waters to clean and refresh before heading back. Jafar had been surprisingly playful in tossing his young lover into the deep end of the pool and chuckling darkly at the sputtering youth who splashed to the surface. Aladdin had retaliated by splashing the reserved man but waited for him to join him in the water before making his attempt at drowning. He failed of course. Afterward, somewhat cleaner but somehow dirtier, Aladdin had found a surprise among his clothes. A certain ridiculous hat left over from the prince spell, that when Aladdin laughingly plopped it on his head, had something falling out and hitting him on the head.

It was a small bejeweled box containing a royal engagement band.

They didn't make it back to the palace that night...

When they finally made it back home the next day, the announcement was made and the news their intent to bond flew across the Kingdom and surrounding lands. Celebrations broke out that lasted for days. Aside from the remaining lords and nobles who hadn't been loss in the rebellion, most of the common people adored Prince Ali and welcomed him as a future Co-ruler. The days that followed went by in a rush, and before long the new Sultan and Prince Ali were finally joined in matrimony.

The entire event brought great wealth to the kingdom as dignitaries from the far corners of the earth showed up. Some to create or strengthen alliances while a few to pass news and warning to said allies. It was to be expected though and none of it took away from the memorable moment when Jafar wrapped him in his arm for all to see and sealed their future fate with a gentle but no less passionate kiss.

One other surprise occurred that day coming from a most surprising source. It seems genie had gone on to do more than just travel the world. He had encountered many things in the years since being freed and one of the things he found was a partner with a shocking story to tell.

It seemed more than a few dreams had been realized in the years since a boy had found a lamp in a damp lonely cave. Genie and a certain princess had found their freedom and each other. The story started when Jasmin had somehow been injured that day in the market. She had been shoved by guards chasing the thief into a stand full of pots. She had crashed into the shelf of the wears and another promptly fell on her. She awoke hours later with a broken wrist, a splitting headache, and the owner demanding she pays for the damages. But that wasn't the worst of it. She had no memory before waking up. When the seller realized he could get nothing from her monetary wise, he demanded she must stay and work of her debt him. For several months she did so until the seller declared her debt paid and kicked her out. Penniless and homeless she had wondered the streets learning to survive on what little wits remained with her. After a few days of this, however, she was fed up and resolved to change this. She knew things, things girls like her shouldn't she realized, like reading and writing and odd facts about economics and history. It had to be good for something. And it was. She somehow managed to convince a school to test her skills, she was more advanced in learning than she even knew, and was hired as a teacher. Life improved significantly after that and for a while, she lived comfortably. When parents of the children learned of her vast knowledge of different subjects extended beyond the basics she was sought after to teach advanced courses to noble children who would someday be in charge of vast fortunes and political platforms. She quickly made many friends and powerful connections. She has assured a living for the rest of her life and for the most part happy, but still not entirely satisfied.

It was on a trip to visit a student in a country estate that she met the Genie. The journey in part had to be done by sea and the ship she was on had been damaged in a storm. the crew managed to almost get it to the nearest port but with the docks insight, the ship began taking on water fast. They had sent out a distress signal and soon a boat half their size came racing into view, moving much faster than any had ever seen but no one questioned it as it pulled up beside them and gave the crew and passengers a ride the rest of the way to shore. The man at the helm was boisterous and good-natured to all the unfortunate souls, drawing their attention from their misfortune. By the time they reached port more than a few were already laughing, including a certain schoolmarm.

Once on shore, however, that wasn't the end of her dealings with the charming captain. While she had lost almost all of the belongings she had brought with her on the ship, she did have enough coin on her person to send off a message to her employer and buy passage on another ship. But it wouldn't leave for a few more days so she was left once more homeless for those few days. Until the good captain found her wondering the market place and offered her his boat bed for those few nights. He was staying in with some friends in town and wouldn't be needing the bed. She had no choice but to accept.

The next day however he shows up once more at the boat and surprisingly asks her to breakfast. She was shocked but please and from there you could say the rest was history. They now were married and blessed with twins, a little boy and girl and now a third child on the way.

Their presence at the wedding was a shock but a pleasant one, and being among the walls of her first home was helping to bring back many of the memories she thought lost forever. After the wedding, Aladdin and her had spent hours locked away together telling each other stories of their adventures and embracing like old friends. Genie was pleased to see that everything had worked out so well. Though he was as shocked as everyone else that Aladdin was marrying Jafar of all people.

Finally, things calmed down... For a little while at least.

Now it was time to set their attention to providing their kingdom with a legitimate heir.

For most other kingdoms of the world at that time, a situation of having two male rulers would represent a significant problem. But Agrabah wasn't like most other Kingdoms. Where in other places, magic was scorned or severely prohibited as dark arts. In Agrabah, it was practiced freely and lend itself to the reason it was so strong. No other practitioner was stronger than that of the new Sultan Jafar though. Aladdin had learned that a long time ago.

It wasn't long after the wedding that the tonics were begun. A special potion mixed with potent magic that with time and practice, could result in a male developing the necessary body parts to be able to bear a child. It wasn't guaranteed, however. The solution had to be taken once a day for the week leading up to a full moon. The change was slow and uncomfortable but on the last night before the fullest hour of the moon, a long spell was chanted to stimulate fertility, and it is during that hour that follows that the chances of conception are most likely. If not then they would have to wait another month to try again.

It had been a year now, and this was the ninth attempt. They had had to cancel a few times due to unforeseen delays with running an empire. They both longed for it to take this time.

Aladdin is brought back to the present by those sparking hands drifting lower. Glancing down he sees the sparks have vanished and a firm hand is beginning to stroke him through his pants. The sensation sends ripples of arousal through his blood and he can't help throwing his head back and moaning in pleasure as those clever fingers work a different magic on other areas of his body.

"Jafar, don't tease!" Aladdin breaths and is quickly swung around to face the imposing figure of his husband.

"My Diamond," Jafar growls, and mahogany eyes look down into dark hazel orbs blown wide with lust. Aladdin's mind seems to short circuit though and all he can do is pant out.

"Please?"

Jafar smiles darkly, deeply pleased at the state of the younger man before him. For years he had watched this younger man grow and secretly lusted from afar. Swaying him from his original plans for very different ones. Even those plans hadn't gone exactly as he planned but he couldn't begrudge the results if they led him here.

At first, he had thought to punish the boy severely for the disruption of his perfectly ordered life. At the time he had been perfectly content with the way things were going and saw no need to change anything. Then he met the Street Rat and grew... _fond_ of the boy. Too quickly he became _his_ Diamond in the Rough. A term his mother use to call his own father, once upon a long time ago.

Then after the cave fiasco, things seemed to take a turn for the worse. The boy had disappeared with the lamp and left him in a rather difficult situation.

He was more than shocked when he was tasked with invading a young kingdom that seemingly popped out of nowhere along their borders, and found his Diamond in the Rough sitting on the throne. He didn't ask questions then. He simply let the boy reveal the truth on his own time. This was an opportunity that he was wise enough to take advantage.

Things were falling into place after all. He had found his Diamond and though the lamp was useless now, it still provided him with an opportunity he never thought possible before.

He had always prided himself on being a patient man. And now he had everything he had ever desired. Agrabah at his feet. The strongest Kingdom in known existence. And his Diamond in the Rough at his side and in his bed. Life couldn't possibly get better.

His eyes burned possessively as he took in the lean but somewhat effeminate form before him. That would be the effects of the tonic he knew. The younger man's hips were somewhat wider and his features slightly softer. According to the texts, his chest would fill out a little as well once becoming with child, but for now, they remain normal for a male. All in all, he made such a perfect picture of beauty and strength that the Sultan simply couldn't resist. The attraction he had felt for this young man for so long only seemed to grow with time.

In his lifetime, many had warmed his bed, but none remained for long. None had ever before caught his attention like Aladdin. His Diamond in the Rough. He had always found it hard to display any form of emotion other than anger, derision, and perhaps wry amusement if needed but here within the safety of their chamber, alone with the man he loved… well, only they knew the depths of his true feelings and how they were displayed. Only here was he free to be his true self. A self even he once believed lost after a hard life, but which with a few words of humor and teasing touches, Aladdin could bring forth the lighter more relaxed side he had forgotten existed once in his youth.

And he loved Aladdin even more for that. At these thoughts of wonder, his hard gaze had softened, and a small smile stretches thin lips.

Aladdin's eyes soften as well, stepping closer into the circle of his husband's embrace. It was moments like these he cherished most. When the walls behind Jafar's dark gaze lifts and his true form laid bare to the world. He felt honored to be a witness and fell even deeper in love.

"Jafar…" He mutters as he kisses a trail across a bared shoulder. subsequently, his hands roam freely across firm abs and chest, drawing a deep purr of pleasure from the older man.

"You tempt me into madness, my Diamond," Jafar growls low and slow after a moment and draws Aladdin's lips to his once more in a hungry clash. They both lose themselves to the feel and taste of the other as they move restlessly towards their opulent bed.

All at once Aladdin finds himself lifted and laid gently among silks. Other nights they may indulge in much more… wild play but tonight there is an imperative purpose.

"Are you ready?" Jafar demands a touch imperiously.

"Of course, master," Aladdin smirks mock submissiveness and Jafar chuckles. Pleased in knowing that when he finally removes the remaining article of clothing from his husband, he would find he was indeed adequately prepared. Tonight, their time was limited. They only had an hour after the spell was finished to complete the act. This may be the only time they are blessed with this opportunity if all went perfectly to plan.

Nimble but strong fingers trailed down a firm chest, caressing tight nipples and defined abs in passing, to disappear beneath silk trousers. Aladdin moans and grins up at his husband, but Jafar growls and reaches to rip away the offending garment. It reveals one hand gripping his own fullness and the other inching lower.

"You're quite the tease tonight, my treasure." Jafar huffs and takes hold of those wondering hands pulling Aladdin into a sitting position. "My turn. Undress me." He commands with dark precision. Aladdin's eyes flutter with increased desire and lower to where Jafar's equally impressive length presses forward through dark clothing.

"Yes, master." He breathes distractedly, reaching for cords that fastened the garment securely. There was no taking his time in this task though and soon he is being laid back once more, ready to continue.

Then Jafar is kneeling between spread thighs, eyeing his entrance that is glistening with strongly scented oil. The delicate fragrance of rose oil drifted to his nostrils and his mind clouds with triggered memories that fuel his desire to greater heights still.

"You didn't... Is it?" He whispers, looking up onto the smiling hazel gaze of his husband.

"Of course." It was the same scent he wore the night of their wedding. Considered to be somewhat to effeminate for men to wear all the time, it was the tradition for a bride/groom to bath in the scent for their nuptials. Normally they favored a simple, scentless oil that the Sultan took care of to craft himself. It was one of the few things he preferred to craft himself, not trusting it to lesser fools. Perhaps it would bring them the luck they needed this night to achieve their greatest desire.

Gentle hands caressed down long firm legs to reach the slickness below. A long clever finger massaging and then probing deep to test the tightly furled opening and drawing hitched breaths from the younger man. Aladdin struggles not to squirm, but the stimulation has him giving little thrusts and arching his back. Just as quickly as it began, the fingers are removed, and hard thighs are pressing against his own to open them wider. A long thick length is soon nudging persistently at his opening. He knows what is next and takes a deep breath, trying to relax. Though he had prepared himself earlier, he was never quite able to do the same thorough job that Jafar long adept digits could. As such he knew it would be somewhat of a stretch. Not that he minded for long as one hand moves to caress his own rigid length with skilled strokes. Jafar positions his own length carefully before pressing in. His hard mouth seeks our Aladdin's to distract him as the insistent pressure increases until, with a somewhat synchronized moan, the thick head pushes through the tight sensitive ring. Jafar doesn't pause for long though but keeps pushing until they are both gasping for breath and he is fully seated. Then they both relax and Aladdin grins proudly up at his husband.

Their heated gazes lock and never waver as Jafar just as deliberately withdraws and sets the rhythm. Drawing moans and increasing loud cries of pleasure from the now freely writhing man beneath him.

Jafar is hypnotized. Never before with anyone else or doing any obscure ancient enchantment had he ever felt such power as he did at that moment.

Aladdin was losing his mind a little more with each powerful thrust. Again and again, he was filled and stretched. The slight burn of first entry forgotten as each stroke pushes the flame's desire to greater heights. Jafar was persistently caressing that spot deep within that never failed to short-circuit every other thought but _more, harder, faster, don't stop_ , and _YES!_

Too soon the pleasure is peeking, and Aladdin is pushed headlong into his first release of the night. He knew more were to come though.

Jafar could hardly think as well, as his husband suddenly tightens almost painfully around his length, drawing him nearer the edge of his own completion. However, he wasn't near ready to end this interlude yet. Briefly withdrawing from the still switching form of his lover, he quickly but gently shifts Aladdin over and props his hips up with a pillow. Heavily lidded eyes peer back at him, then bury themselves in another pillow, with a groan as Jafar buries himself once more in that tight heat. From this angle, he has much greater leverage to drive deeper and harder.

Aladdin whimpers at the over-stimulation and arches his back. He was sensitive after that first wave, but he knew from experience another would be quickly on its way, if his husband had any say… and he usually did of course.

"JAFAR!" He gasps as that spot within is now hit dead on every time. Within a few strokes, he's full again and begging. He knew his husband could go on like this all night if the mood struck him. Bringing him from peak to peak with pause only to catch his breath, but they would not have that luxury tonight. Aladdin revealed in the underlying tenderness of the moment. The reverent strokes across heated skin. The deliberate push and pull within as his lover brought waves of pleasure crashing over him. The firm arm about his waist, holding him firmly in place. But most of all the myriad of grunts, groans, moans, and growls of pleasure emanating from the normally stoic man behind him. Interspersed with words of love and praise that tell him that as much pleasure as he was receiving, he was giving it just as much.

As the final moment of truth approached, Jafar's thrust becomes erratic, and he falls heavily forward with a long low moan. His strong arms brace himself either side of Aladdin. Automatically, Aladdin tangles their fingers, and their mouths seeking each other over a sweat-slick shoulder.

"Ready?" Jafar's pants harshly.

"Of course." Aladdin pants, meeting every thrust with his own and tightening instinctively around the hard length as it becomes harder. Jafar falls over the edge first drawing Aladdin with him as he feels the warm spray within striking his hypersensitive inner walls and filling him up. The knowledge of what it could mean fills his mind before temporary darkness descends.

When his eyes open again, they are both still laying there panting in the aftermath. Jafar has collapsed on top of Aladdin and still lodged deep within. Aladdin doesn't mind in the least. It was necessary. The warm weight felt familiar and comforting.

As breath comes back to both of them neither move. Then Jafar starts nuzzling at Aladdin nape. Nipping and kissing softly at the tender skin while the exhausted body beneath twitched.

" _Stop..._ " Aladdin mumbles drowsily and snuffles deeper into the pillow. However, Jafar wasn't deterred. Nimble fingers start playing with the short hairs found at the nape of that neck. Tugging and twirling until the head jerks up at a particular sharp tug and turns to glower at him. Jafar just smirks and shifts them both to their sides while remaining buried. Aladdin moans at the sudden movement that causes that spot to be nudged and aftershocks of pleasure racing through his system. He feels himself try to fill valiantly but even for one of his age it is a bit too soon. It takes a moment for him to relax then he grumbles. "Ugh, I hate it when you do that… _Mmmmph!_ " And Jafar twists his body to plunder his mouth with another long wet kiss, while his other hand slowly strokes his shift to a reluctant refilling. But he doesn't go farther than that, and Aladdin is secretly grateful. He is still young but Jafar's stamina taxed even his youthful reserves at times.

The kissing turns tender and gradually stops. They lay they for several moments, basking in the glow and enjoying each other's presence in the peaceful twilight quiet. But eventually, nature interrupts. Aladdin shifts with a sigh and grimaces at the tacky feel of drying fluids spread in layers across his chest and belly. "Do you have it?" He mutters, reluctant to move yet.

"Of Course." Jafar reaches over him and over the side of the bed to the special basket on the floor. He pulls out a carefully crafted cylinder with smooth curves in exact proportions. This particular toy was only for one purpose. Ensuring nothing escaped too soon and increasing the odds of tonight activities baring precious fruit.

"Good." Aladdin sighs. "Unfortunately, I have to go relieve myself and you're not helping matters where you are."

"Hush… Hold still." Jafar carefully withdraws and, in a well-practiced move, manages to replace flesh with Ivory while losing little of the precious fluids within. Carefully massaging the loose muscles to encourage them to close firmly around the stiff shaft that was designed carefully to fit snugly but comfortably as well. Aladdin would need to wear it for at most a day.

"There, now it is safe."

Thank gods for magic, Aladdin thinks as he gets used to the feeling of such a foreign object in that intimate a place. He wouldn't be sitting down that was for sure but most of the coming day he would remain in bed anyway, being pampered by his husband. He was looking forward to it. This was his idea after all.

Aladdin sighs in relief and heaves himself carefully out of bed, before disappearing to finish his nightly ablutions. He returns quickly with a wet cloth and a small bowl of water to find Jafar has already used a touch of magic to freshen the silk, erasing all traces of their activity.

Flashing his husband an appreciative look he proceeds to kneel next to the bed and draw the cloth over his husband's relaxed form. Jafar could have just as easily done to them both what he did to the bedding but they both preferred the intimacy that came with the act of cleaning each other.

Once Aladdin finished, Jafar takes the cloth, and rinses it before return the favor with just as much care and tenderness. Then without another word, he draws Aladdin down beside him. Wrapping them both in fine silks to stave off the chill of the desert's late night.

However, neither can fall asleep. They spend most of the night in each other's arms, rubbing gentle circles on Aladdin's stomach. They don't talk much but to speculate about the future and what it would mean for not only them but their kingdom.

"Do you think it worked this time?" Aladdin muses as the sun begins to rise over Agrabah. Jafar, however, is silent for a long while. They had been trying for a year now, and wouldn't know for certain for twenty-four hours after consummation but…

"Of Course."

The next night a simple spell confirms it, and all of Agrabah celebrates.

Nine months later, a new crowned Prince enters the world.

Prince Almas Alkhamu (Diamond in the Rough)

Vv..vV  
A/N: What do you think... Should I continue or write a more in-depth prequel? Perhaps of the night they first made love. it just didn't seem to fit right in this sequence. I may someday just scrapping the history portion and turning it into multi-chapter fic... I'm still deciding. Stand by!

A/N again: If anyone wants to tackle a spin-off of a scene I've glossed over in detail you're welcome to try. Just be sure to mention me and link back to this. I'll do the same from this end.


End file.
